ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taishi Ci
How Taishi Ci joined the Tourney Taishi Ci usually starts as an officer under Liu Yong. When they're attacked by Sun Ce's army, he joins the invading army. This often occurs after he is defeated in combat during the Campaign for Wu Territory. Unless it is his own story, he often stays in Wu's ranks until the Battle of He Fei or He Fei Castle. Taishi ci trained with his son Taishi Xiang on a stormy night. Just then, a knock was at the door. He found it was Cassie Cage who was looking for assistance in her Tourney mission. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taishi Ci stands in his Dynasty Warriors 2 idle pose. After the announcer calls his name Taishi Ci swings his rods left and right then says as the camera zooms "Duty does not fade. Let us go to battle!" Special Moves Rod Winds (Neutral) Taishi Ci stabs both rods forward, launching forth a small whirlwind. Tornado Rod (Side) Performs a double succession thrust (right-left) with each rod as each strike sends out a forward air funnel blast, then ends with an excited gesture that causes an aura burst. Shattering Rod (Up) Taishi Ci jumps into the air and comes down like a meteor smashing his rods to make a quake. Earth Crack (Down) Swings his rods in a horizontal strike and then slams them into the ground. Air Cannon (Hyper Smash) Taishi Ci half circles his rods saying "Let's get this over with already!" thrusts his rods forward to create a wind funnel. Air Cannon X (Final Smash) Prods one of his rods forward to catch the nearest opponent and throws them into the air then raises his weapons into the air to summon a vertical wind funnel. Victory Animations #Taishi Ci sets his rods under his armpits saying "Looks like you chose the wrong opponent." as he sweeps the ground, then looks right. #*Taishi Ci sets his rods under his armpits saying "Going toe-to-toe with you like this again brings back memories..." as he sweeps the ground, then looks right. (Sun Ce victories only) #Taishi Ci kneels down and sweeps his rods apart saying "Pounded into submission!" #Taishi Ci sweeps his rods left, then points his right rod out saying "None are left standing after I'm done!" then stands with his right rod on his shoulder and his left rod pointed outward. On-Screen Appearance Taishi Ci walks up and swipes his rods saying "This battle cries out in need of my might!" Special Quotes *"Master Sun Ce! I challenge you to a fight!" (When fighting Sun Ce) *"At last, the time has come, my lord. Let us fight honorably and without reservation!" (When fighting Liu Bei) *"Zhang Liao, prepare yourself! I shall not rest until you are dead and buried!" (When fighting Zhang Liao) *"I've got faith too, you know!" (When fighting Nagamasa) *"Save your pretty speeches for after you've actually won something!" (When fighting Kanetsugu) *"Two spears! Then face my two rods!" (When fighting Toshiie) *"Shall we go a round or two, Sakon?" (When fighting Sakon) Trivia *Taishi Ci's rival is Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade's daughter Cassie Cage. *Taishi Ci shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Z.W.E.I., Chrom, Ghirahim, Hariyama, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing and Yamato Kikkawa. *Taishi Ci shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhang Fei, Roku, Zauber, Dracule Mihawk, Monstrous Ogre, Regice, Spideraticus, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sentinel, Odo, Woody Woodpecker and Frankenstein. *Taishi Ci shares his French voice actor with Admiral Ackbar, Toguro, Omegaman, Kent C. Koopa, Swiper, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Warren, Col. Strong Vincent, Big Bully, Stinky the Skunk, Shivers and Sandshrew. *Taishi Ci shares his German voice actor with Guan Yu, B. Biggle, Admiral Bobbery, Crocomire, and Zinger the Wasp. *Taishi Ci shares his Arabic voice actor with Leo Aiolia, Giant-Man and Diavolo. *Taishi Ci shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with The Black Knight. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters